Same Oddities
by TheBloodyAssassin
Summary: They all were the same in some way. This is their beginning.
1. Same Oddities

**Ok, so I wrote this straight out of my head at 11 o' clock at night. Sorry if it turned out cheesy or bad, but my first story I had to take down and I just wanted to put something up. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing,NOTHING! South Park belongs to the biggest geniuses in the world, Trey Parker and Matt Stone.**

**Also, the boys have never met in this story, just so you know.**

* * *

Another beer bottle flew past his head, smashing into the doorframe of his rat - infested room. It, of course, wasn't aimed at the boy, he was simply caught in the crossfire. No matter, things like that didn't scare him anymore, though part of him wished it did.

"You stupid sack of shit! Why the hell did I marry your sorry ass?!"

"You're the one who said yes you dumb bitch! Don't ask me!"

Yep, another typical night at home. Parents arguing, about three pounds of broken glass on the floor, and nothing but hate and rage filled the room. He, as usual, slipped out the front door without a single person noticing him, and just started walking. To where, he didn't know. He just let his feet carry him wherever they wished, while he thought of everything about his horrible life.

This boy has a name, a name of Kenneth McCormick, though most just called him Kenny. But to others, he was known as Poorkid, Parka Boy, and Trailer Trash. It didn't matter to him, because he knew what he was, really.

A Shadow.

* * *

"Where are you going young man?!"

The said boy sighed. "Just out for a walk Mom!", he called back.

"Well you better be back before midnight, or else!"

"I know Mom", he said before zipping his coat and stepping out into the winter air. God, his mom was such a bitch sometimes. It was so annoying. Why couldn't he just be free, like everyone else? In his deep thoughts, he didn't even know where he was going, so he just let his feet lead. Anywhere was better than at home with _her._

This boy has a name, a name of Kyle Broflovski, though many just called him Ky. But to others, he was known as Jewboy, Ginger Freak, and Jersey Boy. He didn't care about those names though, because he knew what he was, really.

Trapped.

* * *

The boy tried to tune out the noises, but he couldn't. The groans and moans from his mother and whoever else she had brought home was just too loud. What was the guy's name? David, Harry, Chris? He lost track. Hopping off the couch, the boy grabbed his hat and walked out the front door, slamming it behind him, not caring what curses the neighbors yelled.

Why did his mom do this? Bring home a random man everyday? Didn't she see she had a son? Unconsciously, he allowed his feet to guide him while he thought.

This boy has a name, a name of Eric Cartman, though many just called him Cartman. But to others, he was known as Fatass, Dough Boy, and The Whore's Son. But he could give a damn what those names were, because he knew what he was, really.

Unwanted.

* * *

"Goddamnit Randy! Why do you always do stupid things like this?!"

"Stop yelling at me Sharon!"

You're both yelling, the boy thought as he silently watched his parents argue about nothing. Pulling on his shoes, he quietly exited the home. His parents wouldn't notice, not for a couple hours, after they had make-up sex and another hole in their marriage was skipped over in the struggle to stay alive. They should just divorce, he thought, they'd be so much happier. So deep in his thoughts, he forgot to tell his feet where to go, deciding just to let them go their own way.

This boy has a name, a name of Stanley Marsh, though many just called him Stan. But to others, he was known as Divorce Child, Hippie, and Vomit Boy. But he thought nothing of those names, because he knew what he was, really.

A Barrier.

* * *

Somehow, these four children ended up in the same place every time. Stark's Pond. But this time, they were not alone. No words were needed, just stares and company, as the four stared at the blackened sky and twinkling stars. And all thought about what it would be like to be up there, seen, free, wanted, unblocking.

A bond was created that night, between four boys of different hair and eyes, different beliefs, different clothes, and different class. And they silently swore under the moon that they would be together,undivided, as long as they were needed by the others.

And sure enough, the next day, four boys of the same oddities walked united into a new life, a life of being seen, free, wanted, and unblocking.

This was their beginning.


	2. Different Similarities

**Ok so I decided to write a second chapter about four more boys that I thought should be recognized. I wanted to say thank you so much for reviewing if you did! You're awesome and I hope you like this as much as the first!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, as stated in the first chapter.**

**WARNING! This chapter includes a few things that may be racially offensive! I'm not a racist and I have many friends of different races! If you are easily offended by racism, this might be one to skip.**

* * *

The boy sat sniffling on his small, child - sized bed, trying to keep his crystal tears from falling, and failing miserably. Nothing was the same since his mom died, and it was all his fault. Hopping up from the fluffy mattress, he put on his jacket and headed downstairs. His dad, wrapped up in his own grief, didn't even notice him leave. Or maybe he did, but he didn't question him as he slipped out the door.

Why was I so stupid? I could have prevented it, the child thought as he unintentionally let his feet go wherever they wished. "I'm so sorry Mom", he whispered as his voice cracked from the strain of speaking through his dry, sobbing throat.

This boy has a name, a name of Clyde Donovan, though many just called him Clyde. But to others, he was known as Crybaby, The Kid With No Mom, and Taco Boy. Yet those names never mattered to him, because he knew what he was, really.

Torn.

* * *

"Here, have some more coffee, sweetie."

"Ack!" The boy twitched and trembled as he shakily took the warm mug from his mother's petite hand. She smiled at him lovingly as he downed it in a couple gulps. "I'm g-going to take a Gah! walk", he said as he turned and walked out the door, closing it quietly behind him.

What is wrong with me? Why is nobody else like me? These were some of the questions he asked himself every day. My parents are so nice, so supportive, so calm. They shouldn't have to put up with me, he thought as just walked, not knowing where to go, leaving it up to his feet to decide.

This boy has a name, a name of Tweek Tweak, though many just called him Tweek. But to others, he was known as Twitchy Spaz, Schizophrenic Boy, and Coffee Kid. But he didn't listen to those names, because he knew what he was, really.

A Freak.

* * *

The boy stared out of his bedroom window of his house. Or in his case, mansion. He sighed and turned, yanking on his designer winter shoes and walked down the long row of stairs.

"You going for a walk, Hun?" his mother called. "Yes Mom, be back soon!" he called back before opening the door and walking into the cold night. What am I so upset about? My family's rich. I can have anything I want, he thought, confused at his predicament. But you don't fit in, a voice in his head reminded him. It was right. The other kids didn't like him because of that. He didn't belong. While he contemplated his feelings, his feet led him to who-knows-where, just choosing to trust them.

This boy has a name, a name of Token Black, though many just called him Token. But to others, he was known as Rich Kid, The Only Black, and The Boy Who Fits In Nowhere. But he knew better than to take those names to heart, because he knew what he was, really.

Out of Place.

* * *

Here they go again, the boy thought as his parents yelled and flipped each other off angrily. Time to go. Quietly, he pulled on his blue chullo and left the rage filled house, kicking up dust and pebbles as he walked, just staring straight ahead, not knowing where to go except for away, letting his feet carry him to their destination.

The boy studied his middle finger, not understanding how his parents could be so mad at each other. Why were they even married if all they did was yell and fight? Didn't they see how it hurt him and his sister? No, because he never showed emotion. He learned very quick that showing nothing meant nothing could hurt you. But that's not true. A lot of things hurt him. He just didn't show it.

This boy has a name, a name of Craig Tucker, though many just called him Craig. But to others, he was known as Cynical Asshole, No Emotions Kid, and Monotone Jerk. But he payed no mind to those names, because he knew what he was, really.

Hollow.

* * *

Somehow these four children found each other, and bonded over their fucked up lives, choosing to stay together and be there when no one else was. And with that, a new gang was created, a gang of kids with different similarities, who made each other feel whole, normal, like they belonged, and filled with emotion.

This was their beginning.

* * *

**Again, thanks for reading and reviewing if you did! I personally think Token's was a little half done, but I don't know too much about him, so that's what I got. Hope you all enjoyed, and talk to you later!**


End file.
